A Nordic Carol
by xEngItax
Summary: All of the Nordics adore Christmas! All but one, one day he can't take much more of Christmas and he reveals what's on his mind. What he expected grew bigger and all hell breaks loose.
1. Introduction

Copenhagen, Denmark. That's where the Nordic house was. It was used when the Nordic countries gathered at special times of the year, and one of those special times was Christmas.

Finland absolutely adored Christmas, and went overboard with the decorations. He'd put fake snow on the windowsill, lights around every window and decorate the tree. Also baking cookies every year that looked like Santa, reindeer and presents that everybody seemed to love, and he'd organize to do things with the other Nordics.

Sweden, being as supportive as he could, also enjoyed Christmas. It was a time of year for bonding, and joy. He'd make toys for little Sealand, and big Denmark. Every year he'd try to help Finland with everything by putting lights up on the roof and on the garage. He'd also make snowmen with Sealand once he'd finished with the decorations.

Denmark also especially enjoyed Christmas, due to the cheer that spread the holiday and of course, the presents. He loved the presents he'd receive and thanked everyone for everything. Every year he tried to make cookies and every year he failed with Finland having to re-make them for him. He'd act like a big child and start snowball fights unexpectedly with Sweden. And he'd lose every time, too.

Iceland, although he may never say it, adored Christmas. He never did anything special for the Nordics, but he loved it. Christmas was his favourite holiday.

In fact, all of the Nordics' favourite holiday was Christmas.

Except one.

Norway.

Norway avoided the subject of the holiday at all costs, since he hated the holiday with every fibre of his being. His cold eyes would never thaw at Christmas, and the same eyes sent Finland angry glares every time the time of year came around. Not even a snowflake could compare to how cold Norway was, nor an iceberg or a blizzard. He was as stoic as a rock, but yet the others put up with him. He'd never voiced how much he loathed the forsaken holiday that the others seemed to cherish, so the others were clueless.

Like Iceland, he'd do nothing. Nothing but build up hatred and stress within him, clawing his skin at even the thought of Christmas. It disgusted him how everybody else seemed to get excited over one silly, stupid, childish, pathetic holiday! Every year, every single year, the outcome on the day was the same. Sure, they'd get a few presents but that was it. Nobody ever earned anything, nothing but an empty pocket.

How disgusting.

How vile.

How childish.

How worthless.


	2. What Now, Nor? (Chapter 1)

"Joulupukki matkaan jo käy~" Finland sang, smiling and decorating the room in tiny, Christmas-themed knick-knacks. He put small, neat ones unto the fireplace, a flimsy Santa statue and all of his other reindeer, a plastic tree with tiny red baubles, and in the middle was a giant snowflake with glitter coating it's every inch. He loved Christmas, and anybody whose ever spoken to him knows it.

The fireplace barely supplied any warmth, but yet it was the main heat source in the room. Sealand had gone on a rampage and broke the boiler, so the fireplace was left alone to defend the house from the blizzard outside. Candles had been lit around the house, but the small heat of the candles could not battle a whole country's worth of snow.

Norway was in the corner, reading his old folklore book and trying to ignore the Finnish wailing. Nothing could get the Norwegian in a better mood, not even if that thing was trying it's best. This time of year, nothing could cheer the man up. Not even Iceland calling him 'Big brother.' Though, he wouldn't refuse the offer.

Just, this time of year to the Norwegian is unwanted and unnecessary. Nothing comes out of it, nothing but an empty pocket. And for what? Absolutely nothing! He couldn't ever see eye-to-eye with the other Nordics about Christmas, not that'd he'd ever want to.

Nobody could understand how much at that moment, Norway just wanted to go upstairs and isolate himself from all the Christmas bother. But he couldn't. Why? Why couldn't he just go upstairs? Because of Denmark. Denmark had decided to make sure everyone was doing something festive on Christmas Eve, including Norway. And by that, he had to make sure someone was watching him at all times. Oh, but who was chosen? Finland was chosen.

Finland was chosen. Finland was chosen.

Finland.

Damn Finland.

That name had been ringing in his ear ever since Finland was chosen.

Finland was chosen. Finland was chosen.

He wouldn't shut up, not for a minute. The Norwegian didn't know what to do, so he just said nothing in contrast. He'd do anything for that one moment of peace and quiet. Just one moment and everything would be better. But of course, that'd never happen. It's Christmas, and nothing good happens on Christmas. Nothing good for Norway, anyway.

He'd be damned if anything good did happen, but alas. Nothing. And it'd be a Christmas miracle if Finland even shut his mouth for a second, let alone a minute or two. He focused on his book, at least, he tried.

The more Finland went on, the more Norway had to bottle up his anger. His fingernails dug into the pages of his book as he started to bite his lip. If Finland even dared disturb Norway, it'd be like poking a bear with a stick.

The Finn's head would be clean off in seconds.

But why was Finland chosen? Because Finland has the most 'Christmas spirit' and is said to cheer up Norway. Ha, like that was going to happen. Just like it's impossible to fly without wings, it's impossible to cheer Norway up at all.

"Norway," Finland smiled, turning to the Norwegian, who was trying his best to ignore him. "What do you think of the decorations?"

Norway sneered, looking up at the Finn. He hated them. He hated them. He hated them! Take them down! Take them down!

He could never voice his opinion, what would anybody think? He just grunted, trying not to open his mouth too wide. What could escape his mouth if he opened it? God knows, a disappointed Finland would be the result though.

"Norway.." Finland sighed. "I'd like to know what you think!"

Norway glared, looking up at the Finn aggressively now.

Control.. Control.. Control yourself Norway!

No.

"I hate them, they're pathetic." He dropped his book on the floor and looked Finland in the eye. "What's the purpose of this? Robbing innocent people of money in some sort of scam called 'Christmas!'"

"Nor.." Finland, who started to tear up. "You're kidding right?"

"Kidding?" A scowl. "I'm kidding? You must be kidding! This is all so childish Finland! Stop now! Stop it!"

Finland recoiled, why was the Norwegian being so aggressive? It's Christmas after all! "Nor.. please!"

"Take them down, damn you!"


	3. No, Nor! (Chapter 2)

Denmark could faintly hear the shouting from the other room, but he did his best to block it out as cooking with Sealand was all that mattered at the moment. The poor boy had injured his leg after falling out of an oak tree, with Finland and Sweden doing other things the Dane had been responsible for him. The best option that he could think of was to make some of his signature Danish butter cookies, since he could cheer both Sealand and Norway up. He knows how much Norway likes butter, and what type of kid doesn't like cookies? No sane ones, for a fact.

"So, Sealand.." Denmark smirked, "Do you wanna lick the spoon?"

Sealand grinned, every child likes to eat the left-over dough at the end! "Of course I do!"

Denmark started to get the ingredients and the supplies out, since he refused to use some dough he found at the shop. That's not real Danish cooking, what he would make with Sealand would be real Danish cooking. Obviously, with some Sealandic cooking helping him. He paraded around the kitchen like an idiot looking for the scales, only to find that Sealand had hidden them.

He took the bowl out and put it in front of Sealand, it was time for some real cooking!

"So, do you wanna break the egg or should I?" Denmark held a fragile egg in his hand, trying his best not to accidentally drop it, for the insides would go everywhere and Norway would go mental! He didn't want to make cookies for Norway if he was going to mad at him after, so he'd have to be extra careful.

Sealand peered up at the Dane, deep in thought about one tiny egg. "How about you break it?" Sealand had tried once before, with Finland, and it didn't go well. He'd probably just stick to whisking from now on.

"Fine! Let the master do the work!" Denmark grinned, ready to show Sealand his special trick. He grabbed a knife from the pantry and held it under the egg, then made a small hole so that the yolk made it's way out of the shell carefully. The yolk left the egg like water left a tap, and no shell was to be seen.

"Wow!" Sealand gasped, "You really are smart, Uncle Den!"

Denmark chuckled, and ruffled the small boys hair. For he had added the egg first, which you weren't meant to do. He knew, but he wouldn't mention it.

When they'd finished the dough, it was time to flatten it with a rolling pin. Denmark, once again, offered for Sealand to do it, but the younger boy decided against it due to his leg. Denmark quickly flattened the dough and turned back to Sealand.

"What shape would you like the cookies to be?" Denmark asked, looking over his shoulder. "Let's go for something Christmas-y!"

Sealand, sat in his chair, thought long and hard. "How about Christmas trees? I'm sure Uncle Norway will love them! Especially if they're Christmas trees!"

Denmark searched for the tree cookie-cutter, and eventually found it. He cut the dough carefully and put each cookie individually unto the tray. Once that was done, he put the cookies into the oven.

"Now that's gonna cook, we're making the icing, kiddo!" Denmark grabbed the ingredients for the icing. "I'm guessing green?"

"Yup!" Sealand replied cheerfully. "Just like real Christmas trees!"

"Just like real Christmas trees!" Denmark echoed, as he put the bowl on the counter. "Do you wanna mix again?"

"Yeah!"

Denmark smiled fondly, he loved children. Not in the creepy way! He just adored the fact that people could be small and hyperactive. Sealand was his favourite child, for he could help him bring Norway's Christmas spirit back.

* * *

Whilst they cooked, Finland stood in silence and looked at Norway. He seemed to be angrier than usual. Whenever Norway got angry, he'd sit down and be much quieter than usual, he'd never seen him have a loud outburst before..

Nobody had seen Iceland all day, so he must've evaded Denmark's rule and stayed in his room. Finland didn't really mind, since he knew that's what Iceland likes to do. It didn't mean he wasn't happy, it meant that he was being happy. And that's absolutely fine. So, why couldn't Norway be more like his brother? Find the thing he's happy doing, and do it.

It's not hard, not hard at all. The angry Norwegian must've been tired out of his mind. Everybody loves Christmas! Absolutely everybody! He'd have to try his best to cheer Norway up, it wouldn't be fair to leave him sad on Christmas..

Norway glared, a stone cold glare directed to the cheerful country of Finland. He'd been standing still for about a minute now, looking deep in thought. Three days until Christmas. Three days. Damn, he hadn't been looking forward to it, unlike Finland.

Finland. Finland.

That man had been getting on his nerves for the past two weeks, he wouldn't shut up about the forsaken day called Christmas. That day.. He hated it. With a burning passion, and the flame only grew every year. This year though, it seemed that the flame had burnt him from the inside out anymore. He couldn't control himself.

Terrible. Just, terrible. Why did it have to be this way? Well, Norway was still unsure of it himself. It wasn't fair, really. Everybody else could enjoy Christmas without a trouble, care, or even a thought. Norway had to try, try his hardest to even cope with it.

So unfair.

Finland's face turned from a frown to a slight smile as he looked Norway in the eye. If Norway wasn't going to change his mind, he'd have to do it for him. Christmas is the one time that the family could bond together! Why didn't he want that?

"Christmas is everyone's favourite time of year, Nor!" Finland exclaimed, flailing his arms around. "Everyone is remembered and everyone is happy! Please, let this Christmas be a merry one!"

"And what right do you have to be merry?" Norway growled, his soft voice turning low. "Has any good, any good at all, come from being merry?"

"Christmas hasn't put much money in my pocket, and you're very right about that.." Finland shook his head. "But I do believe much good has come from being merry, and much good will come from being merry and I say it'll do you good too!"

"That's because you're brainwashed like the rest of the Christmas-loving lunatics!" Another glare. "Listen to me! Take. Them. Down!"

"Nor, I know you don't actually dislike Christmas-"

"I do, and I will for a long time to come!"

* * *

More shouting.

Sealand had to stay distracted, distracted for another minute or so. The cookies would be ready by then and they'd be able to decorate! Just another minute..

Why was Norway shouting? Norway had never shouted, not any times he could remember.. Or perhaps he had, but Denmark was too drunk to recall it. He wasn't too sure, but it was unnerving. A soft voice projecting loud, negative words, but then the same voice had the ability to soothe children, sing lullabies and comfort. Denmark could've sworn it was impossible, but now Norway had proven him wrong.

He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Norway was standing up for himself, and showing some real emotion, so Denmark couldn't be any more proud. But, why? Why did he have to hate something so lovely? He'd never understand. Maybe it wasn't his style, and whilst Denmark respected that issue, he didn't have to try and stop everybody else from celebrating it!

"Uncle Den, why is Uncle Norway shouting?" Sealand frowned, but looked up at Denmark with his light blue eyes. "And why at mum?"

"Ignore it, Sealand." Denmark had no idiot plan, nor did he know what to do. He'd have to accept it. Until he thought of an idiot plan. "They're probably arguing about their rock bands again."

A minute had passed, and another five, and another five. It took fifteen minutes for Denmark to realise that his butter cookies were burning.

Damn.

He slowly took out the black, toasted cookies and hesitantly put them on top of the stove.. He couldn't believe that he had burnt something that he makes so often! How had he managed that? It seemed most nearly impossible.. Oh, well. He could always make another batch, or for emergencies Finland could make them instead. He just didn't want to disappoint poor Sealand. Norway was doing a good job of that.

"Are they supposed to be that colour?" Sealand tried to stand to get a better look, but his leg was against him. Denmark picked up the tray to show him the cooked version of their cookies.

"Yes." Denmark quickly answered.

"No, they're not supposed to be that colour."

Denmark sighed and turned around, the Norwegian was leaning on the door frame. Of course he had to come in now of all times. Exactly when Denmark was trying to cheer up Sealand. Of course..

"Don't tell him that sort of stuff." He strutted in, and turned to face the Dane with hands on his hips. "Or he'll end up cooking like his brother."

"Nor!" Denmark groaned. "I was just trying to have some fun!"

"Fun my ass, Denmark." Norway sneered, and looked at the twelve year old boy sitting on a wooden chair. "Don't believe anything this man tells you and you'll grow up fine, kid."

Denmark started to tear up, why couldn't Norway let him have a bit of fun before Sealand grew up? Why couldn't he let him have a bit of fun in general? Why couldn't he let him have Christmas? Denmark rubbed his eyes as fast as he can, Sealand doesn't need this. Sealand doesn't need to see Denmark cry. Especially not for Norway. He was fun, not a crybaby. He could get through this, he would get through this.

So unfair.


	4. Maybe, Nor (Chapter 3)

Sweden walked in with a meticulous look on his face, if he knew that it would've taken much longer than he'd imagined he would've asked the Dane for help. Actually, perhaps not. The tree was about as tall as he was, and about twice the width of the television, and about twice the size as last year. He kicked off his snow-coated shoes and slowly took off his snow-soaked jacket. Luckily, the Swede was aware of the blizzard before he went out and had put around three layers plus snow goggles on. One of the things he was looking forward to was taking the blasted things off, they were too tight even on the loosest setting because they weren't his, they were Finland's. He'd carelessly left his at home, to the thought that he wouldn't even need them.

He was still unsure why the Dane hadn't let him use his, but it was useless now. He wouldn't be going outside until the blizzard was over, especially since Sealand couldn't. He still wanted to murder the Dane for being at fault for Sealand's broken leg, but hell, not near Christmas. Not a second near Finland's favourite time of the year, those precious 24 hours on the 24th were barely any representation of how much Finland celebrates Christmas. The whole month of December was Finland's home-month. If anyone were to ruin it, Sweden would have to snap them like a toothpick. How dare they put Finland's light out? Especially if Finland was the one supplying the warmth!

Oh, but Sweden knew that nobody would attempt such a thing. Finland was much too precious for his favourite time of the year to just be in ruins..

Damn, Sweden had forgotten that he needed to be quick. He didn't want Finland to see him putting up the tree, he knew that as much as Finland was a bouncy bundle of joy at Christmas, this caused him to be as impatient as ever. He didn't want the smaller nation to be nagging at him the whole time, it'd just put him in a bad mood later.

He stayed light on his footsteps and walked into the living room, nobody was there. It was the perfect time to put up the tree! He found the stand that Finland had supplied and put it in carefully, he then turned around and looked for the blonde. Not in sight. Sweden sighed, as much as he didn't want Finland nagging him, it felt a bit lonely on his own.

It didn't matter, not one bit. He carefully dragged his hand among each branch, catching each loose leaf in his black gloves and putting it into a small jar. In the middle of this, light footsteps seemed to reach the door.

"Oh! Sve!" Finland smiled. "You're back! And you brought the tree!"

Finland circled around the pine, Sweden still collecting pine needles.

"It's wonderful Sve!" Another leaf. And another. "I love it! Thank you!"

A small, wondrous smile creeped upon the Swede's lips, leaving as fast as it came. Finland could always cheer him up, and he was never unsure why. Finland managed to give off such a positive energy, everyday, all the time. He had yet to see Finland never have such a positive aura, even when the Finn was upset Sweden used the energy to try and cheer him up. It always worked, even if Sweden had to go to massive extents to fix Finland's mood. He'd do anything for him. Absolutely anything.

Finland's smile faltered as he looked at the doorway, even though nobody stood there he sighed. A smile managed to come back for a moment, but left rather quickly. Much like Sweden's occasional smiles.

"Fin? What's wrong?"

Another sigh, another look at the doorway. Another smile.

"Fin. Tell me."

Finland turned to the doorway once more, like he was expecting someone to jump out and scare him. Or just anybody, but they seemed important.

"It's just.." Finland twiddled his thumbs. "Norway hasn't really been feeling very.. Christmasy.. lately."

"Hm?"

"It doesn't matter much, Sve!" Finland regained his smile. "He'll be okay tomorrow, I'm sure of it!"

"D'ya think so?"

"I know so! Everybody loves Christmas!" He turned back to the doorway, once again. "Now, I'm gonna go get everybody! I'll be back in a minute, Sve!"

A tiny chuckle escaped Sweden's mouth as Finland sprinted away, much like Sealand every year during the construction of the yearly Christmas-snowman.

He got back in under a minute or so, Iceland slowly walked in first as Denmark supported the hobbling Sealand and Finland was smiling in front of them. No Norway, no Norway in sight. Sweden supposed it was for the best, if he wasn't feeling 'Christmasy' he could ruin everybody else's spirits. Sweden didn't want that, Finland obviously didn't want that and he was sure nobody else did too. Who would? Norway was being the Grinch, and the Nordics had no room for Grinches. Not even their good friend.

Finland held the decorations for the tree, Denmark held the red baubles, Sealand held the white ones, Iceland had the blue ones and Finland had the gold. Sweden was going to put the silver tinsel on the tree. The four Nordics plus Sealand got to work and started decorating like mental, Sweden carefully put the tinsel on whilst trying not to knock any baubles off. When they were done, Denmark picked up Sealand lion king style and handed him the star, which he placed on the very top of the tree.

They were done, the fact that even Iceland joined in, but not his older brother, astonished him. To see Iceland in a better spirit than Norway was rare, since Iceland always was trying to prove that he was mature, but Norway was always encouraging him to do what Iceland deemed 'childish.'

Sweden had seen a miracle and it wasn't even officially Christmas yet.

Finland's spirits had lifted ever since he spent family time with the other Nordics plus Sealand, oh, and minus Norway. Hm, maybe Sealand could be the replacement Norway. Perhaps, they both were rather small, feminine-looking boys wearing sailor outfits.

Meanwhile, the Norwegian was looking for his little brother. He'd searched all over the place, the library, his room, Norway's own room, the kitchen, he even spared a few moments outside but could find no sight of the younger Nordic. He'd have to look upstairs again, it was rare that Iceland ever even left his room, perhaps he found that Sweden's room had better Wi-Fi than his. It was unknown to the Norwegian that Iceland was having more fun with his family rather than using up the whole household's supply of Wi-Fi. But hell, Norway didn't know that Iceland knew better.

He didn't know.

He didn't know that downstairs Iceland was helping decorate a special tree, cut down by Sweden for the whole family. He didn't know that after he was helping Sealand pick up the pine needles that fell on the ground for Sweden. He didn't know that he got the Lego box out with Denmark to build a Lego house with the whole family.

The whole family except his own brother. How selfish. How ridiculous. How disgusting. How ignorant. How stupid.

But was it? Keeping something from Norway, to protect his and everybody else's happiness.

Was Iceland the selfish one? Was Denmark the ridiculous one? Was Sweden the disgusting one? Was Sealand the ignorant one? Was Finland the stupid one?

No, of course not. All of these words could apply to Norway's actions within this day alone.

Norway, the selfish one. Not letting anybody else enjoy Christmas for his own desires to be unhappy.

Norway, the ridiculous one. Expecting everybody to listen to said selfish desires.

Norway, the disgusting one. Making Denmark cry and nearly ruining Sealand's Christmas.

Norway, the ignorant one. Had he never thought of Christmas as something other than a prison? Had he ever even tried?

Norway, the stupid one. Selfish. Ridiculous. Disgusting. Ignorant. Why, Norway would never even to think to analyse these actions. Why would he? He's always right, is he not?

He refused to believe it, the thoughts barely ever crossed his mind. He was the victim, the others were the torturers. To withstand this, he had to fight. He was the victim. Of course he was the victim! It was idiotic to think otherwise! A holiday had held him captive in chains, the only way to break this chains was to resist! Chains! Chains of happiness, laughter, presents and family time! How dare people try to make him enjoy himself? How dare they?

He looked around upstairs, then sudden realisation had hit him. Sure, he started looking in the living room, but he's no where else. Where else could his little brother be? Surely, not outside. Norway creeped down the wooden stairs and walked into the living room.

They had put up a tree. A tree. A tree, of all things? The decorations had been finished, and Sweden was now inside. Iceland was playing with Sealand and Denmark, Finland was reading and Sweden was watching the television. They also seemed to be enjoying themselves. Norway cleared his throat loudly and glared at the Finnish man. There was no attention given to him, so Norway tried once more, and louder.

"Norway?" Finland turned and looked, you could barely see it, but hope gleamed in his eyes.

"What is this?" He hissed, leaning against the door.

"We were celebrating a bit early, as a family! You're welcome to join in!"

"Welcome to join in? Welcome to join in?! Why would I want to be apart of this?" A scowl reached Norway's face as he took a few steps forward, crossing his arms. "Like I said, worthless. I thought you would've known that by now."

"Why.. Norway?" Finland looked down, trying not to look the Norwegian in the eye.

"Why did you marry Sweden?"

A cold hard glare from the taller nation was given to Norway, but it was also ignored.

Finland stood. "Because I fell in love!"

"Because you fell in love?!" His scowl grew larger. "Go make dinner, Finland."

Finland was going to refuse, but the look of rare emotion on the Norwegian's face was scary enough as it was, the added anger was even more of a shock. He ran out of the room quickly, only taking one glance behind him to look at the terrified micronation, Sealand. Denmark was still trying to distract him, and Sealand was trying his best to be distracted, but nothing worked.

Sweden stood, looking Norway directly in the eye. If Sealand wasn't already terrified enough, things were about to get much worse.

Why had Norway been able to mess everything up in under ten minutes?

Denmark stood up, he wouldn't allow Sweden to do anything to Norway, but that didn't mean he was on Norway's side, either. It was all for Sealand's sake, why did Norway forget to consider Sealand's feelings? Or Finland's? Or his own? Why had he not spoken up before? And why could he not do it like a proper person, but instead have to make a scene at every time he approached another person?

And why, why did Norway hate Christmas so much? You can't hate such a joyous holiday for no reason! Norway had to have a reason, a change from loving Christmas to hating it. Was it something that Denmark had done? Or perhaps, Iceland? He had told no one, with such obvious reasons. It was so unfair, for Norway to keep this to himself for who-knows-how-many years..

Norway didn't know what to do, Sweden was mad at him, Finland was upset, so was Sealand, he didn't ever know what Iceland was feeling and Denmark seemed to be stopping something from happening. Norway turned and ran out of the room, grabbed his coat and ran into the snow-coated ground. The blizzard had stopped, there had been no alarm that it had stopped, but he was assuming that it stopped.

He forced the coat on himself as he ran, he couldn't stand it! His breaths became shorter by the second, he just needed to get to the other end of town.. That's where the forest was, and his own quiet place. He needed to get there, that's all he wanted.

He eventually reached the start of the forest and slowed down, taking in the scenery. A small smile came upon the Norwegians face, he enjoyed being alone. He wouldn't be able to upset anybody here. He went deeper into the forest, although it got colder it made him feel much more at home. His usual monotone expression came back as he walked through the forest, he didn't know why he was so.. angry.. today. He'd never shown so much emotion for a long, long time.

Even he didn't know what the cause of this was. Was it just something he couldn't remember? He was so unsure.

A pond, a small pond in the middle of the forest, connected to absolutely nothing. Norway had made it himself, he dug the hole over the course of a month and used his magic to fill it with water. It was going to be a surprise for Iceland but he decided to keep it for himself instead, since he knew Iceland wouldn't appreciate it as much.

He sat on a large stone and looked at the small pond, he picked up a stick and swished the water around.

"Perhaps I hate Christmas for more reasons that I know.." He thought out loud, feeling much more calm than he did on the way there. "But I have my simple reasons."

"And that's enough for me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I don't make A/N's often but I just wanted to thank Jasmine for correcting the date I used for Christmas. I'm British, so I wouldn't know! (Although, I could have looked that up.. Oops..) Yeah, in Scandinavia they celebrate it on the 24th, not the 25th! I didn't know that.**

 **Anyways, yeah, thank you!**


End file.
